


Watch over me

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt Bones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: McCoy blinked in and out of conscience, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. His entire body was in pain, but in that distant way that meant they gave him the heavy painkillers. He would complain if he could, but it was too hard to concentrate enough to worry about what his reservations were in regards to being wounded in action.





	Watch over me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroPhantom/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cuida de mim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433022) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



McCoy blinked in and out of conscience, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. His entire body was in pain, but in that distant way that meant they gave him the heavy painkillers. He would complain if he could, but it was too hard to concentrate enough to worry about what his reservations were in regards to being wounded in action.

“What happened?” he asked to no one in particular, hoping he was back in Enterprise’s infirmary. His voice was weak, barely recognizable even in his own ears.

“Do not attempt to speak, doctor,” Spock answered.

McCoy struggled to open his eyes and locate the source of that noise. Spock was sitting next to his bed, and McCoy thought about a joke about how his place was on the bridge and not there, but he couldn’t place it to form a coherent sentence.

“The others?” he managed to say, attempting to stand.

Spock placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, with just enough force to keep him in place. Not much, considering his condition.

“The Captain and myself received minor lacerations, which were fully treated. Ensign Jonas was also shot, but his injuries were less severe.” The pressure of his hand over McCoy’s shoulder increased almost imperceptibly. “You are under strict orders not to move until your doctor releases you, and I am here to ensure that you will remain in your bed until that moment.”

McCoy gave him a faint smile. Or at least tried to. Spock would know what he meant anyway.

“Nurse duty,” he joked.

Spock’s raised eyebrow in response only increased McCoy’s smile.

“I believe that you are experiencing side effects from the anesthetic medication, doctor.”

He would have given Spock a clever response, but his head was becoming heavier. The painkillers were cycling again, he wouldn’t stay awake for long. McCoy winced as he shifted one arm, turning the hand closest to Spock up in a wordless invitation.

Spock stared at his hand for what seemed to be hours, but was probably only a fraction of a second. The painkillers made everything stretch into infinity and beyond, and maintaining focus was becoming increasingly difficult.

Then, Spock placed his hand softly over McCoy’s palm. More contact than a Vulcan kiss, and it would give more comfort for a human.

“Watch over me,” McCoy said, and it was part of a longer sentence, but most of the words didn’t make their way out. His eyelids were heavy, and everything was becoming even more distant.

“Of course, doctor,” Spock said.

And McCoy was sure Spock would still be there when he woke up again.


End file.
